vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Cerberus (Devil May Cry)
Summary King Cerberus is the king of the Cerberus tribe. He was hired by Urizen to maintain the Fruit's temperature using his elemental abilities while also acting as a guard dog to prevent anyone who isn't considered a "king of the underworld" from getting the Fruit. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: King Cerberus Origin: Devil May Cry 5 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 2000 years Classification: Demon, Cerberus Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 possibly 2; Just like Cerberus, King Cerberus should be able to fight even after losing two heads without regenerate them), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Transformation and Statistics Amplification with Devil Trigger, Demonic Energy Manipulation, Multiple Personalities, Aura (Explosive Type), Breath Attack, Elemental Manipulation, Absolute Zero Ice Manipulation (Center Head), Magma Manipulation and Hellfire Manipulation (Left Head), Homing Attack and Electricity Manipulation (Right Head), Likely Possession (Scales from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things), Fear Manipulation and Empowerment (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it) |-|Resistances=Resistant to the Following: Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, endured being in the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness) and Fear Manipulation (Feeds of despair, can be around other demons, and their presence can cause fear) Attack Potency: At least City level (States that demons such as Berial is powerless before his flames and refers to Bael as a petty demon that is nothing before him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to Berial and Bael who can fight a casual Devil May Cry 4 Nero) Lifting Strength: Likely Class K via sheer size Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Should be superior to Berial and Bael) Stamina: High, should be superior to Cerberus who can fight without 2 heads. Range: Tens of Meters due to sheer size, Hundreds of Meters with elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average, tends to take advantage of each element and the environment, from minor things like freezing the opponent whole to creating ice structures to block of its opponent's way and to the more complex such as melting the ice structures to fill the area with water and using the water to conduct electricity and attack the opponent. Weaknesses: Just like Cerberus, he is impulsive and very aggressive. King Cerberus is somewhat vulnerable when changing phases. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elemental Transition:' King Cerberus roars and sends out a massive area-of-effect attack which changes the environment to reflect the new element and King Cerberus does this whenever they change elements. King Cerberus' elemental rotation order is Ice -> Fire -> Electricity and repeat. *'Ice Phase:' During their ice phase, King Cerberus' center head takes control of the body and covers its mouth with ice. This head focuses on attacking from medium range and creating large area-of-effect attacks to freeze his opponents whole. He also creates structures to limit his opponent's movement while calling down numerous ice spikes to impale his opponent. *'Fire Phase:' King Cerberus' left head takes control of the body and lava begins spewing from its mouth and fire covers its mane, limbs and tail. King Cerberus during this phase prefers being within close range of its opponent, enhancing his melee attacks with lava and fire. This form takes advantage of its size and tends to run then jump into the air and slam down on his opponent or simply slam its paw onto them. *'Electricity Phase:' The right head of King Cerberus takes control and covers its entire body in electricity. This phase uses dodging and range to its maximum advantage to keep the opponent away or get away from the opponent. King Cerberus utilizes the melted ice created from its previous phases and covers the area in water to use as a conductor for its electricity and electrocute the opponent. It can also create numerous homing balls of electricity to follow the opponent and explode upon getting near them, slam its paw to create 5 electric streaks along the ground that explodes after a few seconds or sweeps the area by producing a beam of electricity from its mouth. Note: The Ice King Cerberus produces is in fact Absolute Zero according to the developer input from the Devil May Cry 5 Artbook. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Devil May Cry Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Capcom Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fear Users Category:Possession Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Dogs Category:Tier 7